


游戏

by CubeSugarVoldemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeSugarVoldemort/pseuds/CubeSugarVoldemort
Summary: 汤姆·里德尔和米勒娃·麦格玩了一场游戏。





	游戏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61278) by [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17). 

米勒娃·麦格从来不去斯拉格霍恩教授的任何派对。汤姆知道她被邀请了。有些人就是比别人更好，而斯拉格霍恩能辨别出那些人，但是他并不是其中之一。米勒娃有这种特质；她将会知道自己的承诺拥有多大力量。

“我没在斯拉格霍恩的上个派对上看到你。”一天下午的魔药课上，汤姆对她说。

“因为我没去。”米勒娃回答他时，目光一直没有离开她的坩埚。

她不喜欢他；一直都是。这引起了汤姆的兴趣，因为除了邓布利多教授对他怀有一种愚蠢而幼稚的恶意之外，所有人都喜欢他。米勒娃不知道孤儿院里发生了什么，他也一直对她很友善，所以她的反应真是一个谜。汤姆喜欢驾驭神秘。

他靠在她的课桌上。“或许你去了其他派对？”

她抬起头，表情十分恼火。她的脸有些过于坚毅，更加英俊，而不是美丽。汤姆觉得她十分有吸引力。

“私密的？”他笑道。

“我喜欢更加真诚的陪伴。”她最终说道。

“真诚？噢，米勒娃，你绝不会遇到比老斯拉格霍恩更真诚的人了。他很真诚地渴望你的友谊。对于能从你的友谊中得到什么，他也很坦诚。这不是比那些假装他们所寻求的只是你的陪伴的人要更可取吗？”

米勒娃以格兰芬多所擅长的那种优越感看了他一眼。“朋友在需要时互相帮助；这与你们所建立的那种交换关系完全不同。”

他第一个念头是念一道无声咒语，看着她坩埚里的东西炸到她得意的脸上。但是，这种暴力只会带来暂时的满足。于是，汤姆对她笑了笑。“那你真是一个幸运的女孩，米勒娃。我恐怕我的经历教会了我另一些东西。孤儿院……”他的声音渐渐低了下去，笑容也消失了，他努力装出一副悲伤的表情，但是他知道，如果他照镜子的话，里面的自己眼神仍然是冷冷的。

或许米勒娃没看他的眼睛，或许她不像他料想中那样聪明，因为她那种优越感消失了，她的样子十分犹豫。过了很久，她说：“或许你应该多花点时间与斯拉格霍恩教授圈子之外的人在一起。”

“或许吧。”他对她轻轻笑了笑，然后回到了自己的课桌旁。他能感觉到她在看他。他希望她会很惊讶，他没有尝试约她出去。

余下的一周里，汤姆都没和米勒娃说话。他甚至没有看她。一天晚上，在上天文课的时候，是她接近了他。“汤姆。”

汤姆仍然盯着望远镜，但是他早就做完作业了，他现在在看禁林。“嗯？”

“你明天要去霍格莫德吗？”

“或许吧。”

“如果你去的话，你应该去猪头酒吧看看。我们有些人会在那里。”她等了一会儿，见他没有回应，就走开了。

汤姆在星期六走进猪头酒吧时，米勒娃坐在后面的一张桌旁，她的朋友们围在她身边，他们大多是格兰芬多。酒吧招待根本不在乎客人的年纪，汤姆点了一杯火焰威士忌，他就端了上来。他喝完这杯酒，然后大步朝米勒娃那桌走去。

“米勒娃，你好。”

“汤姆。你要和我们一起坐吗？”

他对她笑了笑。“不了，谢谢。见到你很高兴。”他说，好像他不是差不多每天都会见到她似的。

她的一个女朋友推了推她，咯咯笑了起来，男孩们都对汤姆怒目而视。米勒娃似乎不知道要说什么好，所以汤姆对她微微点头，然后走开了。他吹着口哨，离开了猪头酒吧。

那天晚上，他差点撞上在走廊里巡逻的米勒娃，但是她后来钻进了一间女盥洗室。他相信她这样做是为了避开他。然而，到了星期一早上，他走进数字占卜课教室时，她抬起头，迎上了他的目光。她露出了笑容，汤姆冲她眨了眨眼睛。

他向斯拉格霍恩要求，让他调换搭档，因为这是斯拉格霍恩，他得逞了。米勒娃不是很适应。“帕特里夏和我从三年级开始就是魔药搭档了。”她抱怨道。

“或许这就是你只在班级里排名第三的原因。她一直在拖你后腿。”

米勒娃不喜欢听这些话，但是一周之后，事实似乎证明这是对的，她又对他热情起来。他们在班上获得了最好的成绩，但是汤姆相信，如果没有他的帮助，米勒娃不会获得与他相同的成绩。

她同意和他一起在图书馆学习，但是他们最后总是谈论起她来，而并不仅仅是学习。她透明得惊人。汤姆已经很久没和斯莱特林以外的人长时间相处了，她随意展露自己和自己的观念，这令汤姆感到惊讶。拉文克劳或许最看重知识，但是斯莱特林更了解它的力量。汤姆绝不会向任何人透露自己的这些信息；他绝不会告诉她，自己经常做什么噩梦，或者他甚至是否会做噩梦。

汤姆终于变得厌烦了，他决定结束这一切。他告诉她，他应该将斯莱特林新生带去禁林边缘，但是他忘了写明天交的变形论文。米勒娃自告奋勇要替他去送孩子们；汤姆提醒他们要尽情捣蛋。

她回来的时候累坏了。汤姆将孩子们送去斯莱特林宿舍，然后将米勒娃揽进怀里。“你这个可怜的姑娘。”他说。“他们可怕吗？”

“特别恐怖。”她说。“你写完论文了吗？”

“嗯。”这并不是谎话；他的论文已经写完好几周了。“谢谢你这样做，米勒娃。”

“朋友就是这样的。”她疲惫地叹了口气。

“你好好泡个澡就会好多了。”汤姆对她说。

他带着米勒娃来到级长盥洗室。他放好水，浴缸里充满了泡沫，他期待地看着她。

“汤姆……”她说。

“我给你揉肩膀。”他柔声说。“没别的。”他甚至背过身体，好让她可以脱衣服，进入浴缸。

他为她揉着肩膀，直到她放松下来，他害怕她已经睡着了。“米勒娃？”

“嗯？”

“没什么。只是想确认一下你还醒着。”

“我没睡着。”

“好的。”他在她耳边轻声说道。他的手从她的肩上滑到胸前，捧住她的乳房，轻轻攥紧。

“汤姆。”她说，不过这更像是一声叹息，而不是抗议。

他不想爬进浴缸，所以他将她拽了出来。她的嘴很容易就向他屈服了，但是她还是在短暂的挣扎之后，才分开双腿，为他展现她的阴部。他还以为要花费很久，但是她的爱液似乎立刻就沾湿了他的手，只要一点爱抚就令她浑身颤抖。

汤姆扶着她坐在瓷砖地板上，然后洗了洗他的手。“谢谢你今天帮我的忙，米勒娃。”他说。

她似乎很困惑，毫无疑问，她以为他现在要进入她的身体了。

“明天课上见。”他对她点点头，然后离开了。

他和斯拉格霍恩说，把他的旧搭档换回来。当米勒娃走进教室，意识到发生了什么时，她瞪了他一眼。汤姆友好地对她笑了笑，然后就将米勒娃·麦格从脑海中剔除了。

**「** **完** **」**


End file.
